The EDGE Of Reason
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He made her mad on Christmas Eve. How is he going to make up to her by the next morning? Cody/OC.


**A/N- This pretty much wrote itself. One down, three more stories to go!**

**Merry early Christmas Becky!**

**XXX**

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Becky was screaming, and Cody was avoiding his spouse. _

Most Christmas Eve's are spent, if not with family members, with the one you love. Most young couples curl up on the couch, under a blanket, with a warm cup of cocoa, watching a Christmas related movie. Some might even sit near a roaring fire, reliving old stories of past Christmas's as children. At the very least, you go to sleep early in hopes tomorrow will be a great day.

Or you scream obscenities at your husband.

"I swear I am going to snap that game in half!" Becky yelled up the stairs, threatening her husband. They had been married only nine months, so this was their first Christmas as man and wife.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged. He didn't know what her problem was. All he wanted to do was play a few hours of Zelda.

"When you wake up tomorrow, alone, no wife, no game, you'll regret your decision."

"I'll be done in an hour!" Cody yelled down at her, in hopes of quieting her. She was breaking his concentration.

"Get down here...NOW! We are watching Donnie Darko." Cody flinched at hearing that. He hated that movie. A lot.

"No. I'm playing Zelda. YOU can watch Donnie Darko." How many times did he have to stress that he hated that movie?

"It's ten thirty, if you're not down here by then thirty two, the power supply is going to be cut off to this house." Another threat. When would the torture end?

"Rebecca! Don't you dare. I'll be down as soon as I'm done with this game." He could tell she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, because he could clearly hear her. He sure could pick a wife, couldn't he?

"It's Christmas Eve Cody. We are going to do something TOGETHER."

"You can come up and play Zelda with me, babe." Cody offered.

"Or you could come down here and watch Donnie Darko with me, _sugar._"

"I'm not watching a movie about a psycho rabbit." Cody said in disgust. How dumb was that anyway?

"Oh yes, yes you are."

"Why can't I play my game, and you watch your movie?" Cody yelled down, not moving his eyes from the screen. Pausing the game to reconcile with his wife was not an option.

"Because." Clever.

"Because why..?" Cody really wasn't paying any attention. What did grab his attention though, was when he didn't get another reply. He sat back with a smile, she finally gave in.

Darkness.

He about cried when he realized she turned the power off. He almost finished the game. Almost. He didn't really think she'd do it, or he would have saved it. Damn her.

"I HATE YOU."

"DON'T QUESTION ME NEXT TIME."

"WENCH!"

"ASSHOLE."

"BITCH."

"YOU'RE ON THE COUCH TONIGHT, JACKASS."

"I'm sorry."

"Too damn bad." With that, Becky walked up the steps, took a shower, and went to bed. Locking the bedroom door.

**XXX**

For three hours Cody sat on the uncomfortable couch. After three unsuccessful attempts at getting Becky to let him in the room, he gave up. He didn't mean to intentionally piss her off. But he had somehow managed to do it on Christmas Eve. He surveyed the gifts under the Christmas tree. He got her what most men get woman, jewelry, scented candles for soothing baths, more jewelry, Disney Princess items, and more jewelry. Expensive jewelry.

He knew it wasn't good enough. She wasn't a jewelry person. The Disney items might make up for it, but it still wasn't enough.

What was the one thing she wanted? He remembered her talking about something nonstop for a few months now. What was it though?

Bingo!

He needed to get to Wal-Mart, the only place that would be open at one thirty on Christmas morning. He opted to not take his hoodie. He didn't need to hide himself. It's not like his nonexistent fans were going to mob him.

Maybe she wouldn't be _that _mad after seeing what he was going to her her.

**XXX**

Squinting her eyes to block out the sun, Becky rolled over to escape it. She slowly sat up, and began to mentally make a list of things she had to do today.

Call family, prepare dinner, call friends, serve Cody with divorce papers, take gifts over to parents, and make it back in time to catch TNA.

Since Cody ruined Christmas with his selfishness, she was only worried about the TNA part. Wrestling could drown her sorrows. Quickly throwing on a pair of sweats, she made her way downstairs. Telling herself not to, she looked at the couch, surprised to see no one there.

Where the hell was he? He better not have left!

She wanted to kick him out herself.

She didn't hear any noises coming from the kitchen, so she made her way to the small den that was beside the living room. Peeking inside, she saw Cody fast asleep at the desk, with wrapping paper and scissors in front of him. Along with a wrapped gift.

Probably for his mistress.

Deciding that he looked uncomfortable, a small feeling of guilt washed through her. She gently shook him awake, hiding a smile at how cute he looked in the morning.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted weakly. He wasn't sure how mad she still was. This was, after all, Becky. Who had mood swings, temper tantrums, and could hold a grudge like no other.

"Why did you sleep in here?"

"You wouldn't let me in bed."

"We have a couch."

"I feel asleep wrapping your present." He told her, holding out the small package for her to take.

"I thought everything was under the tree?" She asked, grasping the object. It was thin, and wasn't heavy. Not very big either.

"I just remembered this one last night." Cody informed her, avoiding eye contact.

"I see." She slowly began tearing away the wrapping.

"Look, Becky, I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry though, I was wrong. We can watch Don.."

"AHH. EDGE'S DVD. A DECADE OF DECADENCE!" He was cut off by her excitement. The next thing he knew her arms were around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you! I love you so much." He couldn't reply because she rushed out of the room. No doubt to set up the DVD player. He was sure she wouldn't leave the couch until she wanted that DVD twice, or memorized it.

For all you Edge haters out there:

Edge has the power to save marriages.

Remember that next time you go to boo him.

It could be your relationship next time.


End file.
